Tнe ғorever ѕυrvιvιng parтnerѕ
by leanabeana003
Summary: Tнιѕ ιѕ a dιғғerenт ѕpιn on тнe Wιllιaм lewιѕ ѕeqυal. Iт waѕ a ιdea I нad, and evenтυally тυrned ιnтo a wнole ѕтory. Iт ιѕ EO, вυт loтѕ oғ oтнer cнaracтerѕ ιnvolved alѕo. Tнιѕ ιѕ мy ғιrѕт longer ѕтory ѕo ғeedвacĸ and revιew ѕ woυld вe greaт. I нope people enjoy.
1. Tнe Reυnιon

She was terrified to be back. She liked the precinct it was her second home, and some of the people there were her family. She is was still terrified though that people wouldn't look at her the same as they used to because of the incident. The incident of William Lewis. She thought she was fine and she is. That's the the thing she is fine, but nothing more or less. It's been two months since he took her for those four days, and she is still numb.

She walks the hallway wearing her normal black work slacks and a red blouse. She looked good considering what has happened, but not how she should look; with her normal stride and her ready to work attitude on. It's not like she didn't want to come back to work. This was the place that actually kept her distracted and she felt useful.

Getting to the soda machine in the hall, she took a deep breath; that's when she smelled it. The fresh mint after shave with the mix of polo cologne. She knew that smell anywhere, but the scent hasn't been around for awhile. She put a quarter into the machine and waited. Breathe she kept telling herself. He is not here. He can't be. She grabbed her soda can and started walking again.

Coming around to the entrance of the bullpen she felt like she would hurl up her breakfast, then she walked right through the middle of the squad room. She looked around frantically seeing if there was anyone judging her, but all she got was"Welcome Back Detective Benson" and "Good to see you again" by all her fellow cops. She made her way over to her desk where she seen her squad members and smiles. On the desk is a vase with flowers and a welcome back balloon with flowers on it.

"Oh guys, where's the cake?" she says jokingly.

"I swear Liv we were gonna get cupcakes" said amanda.

"Rollins I was kidding. This is Beautiful." Olivia puts her things down on her desk, then smells that same smell again. Of him. She looks around taking a deep breath. Slowly trying to relaxe. She puts things in her desk catching up with her colleagues when someone comes through the entrance of the bullpen. She was sitting on her desk talking to the captain when he stops mid sentence. Don Cragen had never looked so mixed with fear and relief at the same time. He just looked at the person who entered the bullpen with no words.

"Captain" Olivia said trying to get his attention. He didn't pay no mind on her. He just kept staring at that person. Olivia then got up and turned around to see what he was looking at.

She drops her soda as soon as she sees who it is. Her mouth is open with surprisement and her eyes finally meet his.

Almost everyone in the precinct stops and watches. Not daring to say anything. They know who he is and who he was. This was Elliot Stabler, the ghost of tw years. the two looked at each other and waited for the other to speak. It was a ticking time bomb until something happens; good or bad.

The Captain dropped his eyes from Elliot after the shock wears off, and watches them both. He knows this could go either way with the both of them. He just stands behind Olivia's desk and hold his breath for the best.

Fin watches like the others; waiting. Munch puts a finger to his lips to tell Amanda and Nick to zip it. He doesn't even joke or make a smart remark. They just wait for the bomb to explode.

Olivia stares at him; eyes still looking into his. She could get lost in his eyes; crystal blue eyes. A tear falls down her cheek, but she doesn't notice.

He slowly takes a few steps.

"Liv"

"El" she goes to him and his arms are already open welcoming her.

He pulls her close tightly wrapping his arms around her. He closes his eyes and breaths. She does the same and lets her head lay on his shoulder. She takes in the embrace, smelling him, touching him, and holding on to him. She feels safe.

There hearts beat the same pace and there breathing matches. She doesn't want to pull back, but she does. That's when the ball dropped. She slaps him; hard.

Cragen's face falls, but then Olivia reaches for him again giving him another quick hug.

They both turn and see everyone looking at them. Quickly all the officers drop their gaze and get back to work.

"Elliot how have you been" says the captain giving him a hug.

"I've been alright" he says with a smile.

"Stabler it's really you, I know I ain't seein your ghost now" says Fin giving him a hand shake.

"Look what the cat dragged in today. How have you been you hot headed son of bitch" says Munch patting him on the back.

"Munch, you haven't changed at all" Elliot smirks.

Amanda and Nick look at each other seeing who's going to make the first move and talk to Elliot first.

"So the legend Elliot Stabler, Livs old partner" ask Amanda looking him up and down.

"Yes I am. Thats me, and it's not old partner it's forever partners" he says looking at Olivia for the first time since they put in the middle of the room. He throws a wink at her.

Olivia smiles and nods her head. She feels so relieved that Elliot is standing right infront of her right now, but she is also desperate for answers. She has no words. Her real wrath with him will come soon and she knows it, but not here.

"Nick Amaro" Nick says sticking his hand out. "Livs new partner"

"Nice to meet you" Elliot says and shakes his hand.

She just sits on her desk and watches what is happening right in front of her. She can't wrap her mind around it yet. She starts to get angry again when she thinks of how Elliot left, but is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears her name.

"Well I think Liv and the rest of us have had a long day celebrating and catching up. So, everyone can take the rest of the night off, but be here bright and early tomorrow. Elliot I hope to see more of you soon." says the captain giving Elliot another brief hug, then walks over to Olivia.

"Hey if you need anything call me, and don't stress yourself out. It's your first day back" he whispers in her ear. She nods her head and he walks to his office. Everyone sits in silence until Amanda speaks.

"Whos up for drinks, i'll bye." she says looking at everyone, including Elliot who was sitting on Olivia's desk.

"I'm in" says Fin.

"Me too" Says Amaro.

"I'm just gonna go home guys, i'm tired but i'll catch you next time." Olivia says as she grabs her coat.

"Elliot would you like to come" Amanda says looking at him.

"No i'm good, thanks though" he says putting on his jacket.

"You better go get her" Munch says to Elliot nodding his head to Olivia. She was already half way down the hall.

"Believe me I am" he says and runs past them and to the elevator, where Olivia already was. He had just made it before the doors closed. They stood in silence all the way down to the parking garage. They didn't have to speak right now, there would be plenty of speaking.

She walked over to her car and Elliot did the same. She got in the driver's seat and sat there doing nothing. Elliot did nothing. He just stood there trying to figure out what to say.

"It's not that hard to think about. You know you're going to end up at my apartment somehow tonight talking to me. So why not catch a ride…. Get in" she says looking straight ahead and in a eмoтιonleѕѕ voιce.


	2. Caтcнιng up

**Dιcĸ wolғ ownѕ SVU and ιтѕ cнaracтerѕ, вυт noт мy Iмagιnaтιon.**

 _It's not that hard to think about. You know you will end up at my apartment somehow talking to me. So why not catch a ride…..Get In." She said looking straight ahead and her voice emotionless._

* * *

He did as he was told and got in the passenger's side of the car. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was sitting with her in her car. Olivia got to a red light and looked at him.

"Why are you smiling Stabler" she said half chuckling. She should really be pissed right now, but when he smiles it's rare and she cant stay mad.

"Im suprised I didnt get the badass Benson treatment and get hit more than once. Or get told to screw myself" he says turning and looking at her.

"Lets just say you haven't had that treatment yet" she says pulling into her parking space.

They walk into her building riding to the 7th floor on the elevator. They get off and make there way down the left hallway, stopping at the apartment door closest to the fire escape stairs.

Olivia gets out her keys and unlocks the door. The door sits open, but her feet don't move. She cant get her mind of off that voice: Welcome home Detective Benson" Bam! And she's out like a light from the but of his gun. She stands there frozen. She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears Elliots voice.

"Sorry what?" She says still standing at the apartment door not going in.

"Do you want me to go check the place…. I know this is still hard for you. Other people may not see it but I do" he says as if reading her mind.

She doesn't want Elliot going first, but she doesn't want to go in alone. She looks down at her feet and then into her apartment. She gently grabs Elliots hand and pulls him, in the apartment.

The contact of there hands together is unfamiliar and he is slightly surprised by her actions. She still has his hand and she goes throught the apartment turning on most of the lights; checking every room. A habit she has picked up since the Incident.

They make there way back to her living room with the apartment very bright now with all the lights on, and she finally drops her hand from his.

"Sorry Its j-"

"Olivia you don't have to apologize for nothing. I understand where your head is right now, and you can take my hand any day and give me a tour of your apartment."he says looking her in the eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I already showed you the place huh" She chuckles.

"Its nice" he comments looking at a couple of pictures. There was one of her and Calvin, one of her mother, another of her and the captain in uniforms, and the last one was of her and him. In the picture was when it was Elliots birthday, the squad had went out and bought him a cake. As soon as he went to blow out the candles Olivia had put cake on his face, and he put some on her. In the picture they were both had an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders with cake on there faces. Elliot is bought back from his thoughts when he hears Olivia.

"That was your Birthday. I remember everything about that day except who took that picture" she sighs looking at it.

"I think Munch did it" he says dropping his gaze from the photo. She walks over to the fridge and Elliot trails behind her.

"Want a beer…. I have a feeling we're going to need ιт."

"Sure тнanĸѕ."

She sits on one of the stools at the counter top in the middle of the kitchen. He follows her movements; only sitting across from her. They sit in silence with unspoken words in the air until Olivia breaks the ice.

"Well Elliot I would love to just sit here, but I can't I need answers" she says simply.

"Where do you want me to start?"he immediately responds looking up at her.

"The beginning. As soon as you walked out of those precinct doors" she comes back with no hesitation.

"Well…" he gets up and starts pacing because of some of the memories of that day. The day of the shooting. "After Jenna, I went home to Kathy waiting for my phone call saying I was done. But in a way I wanted them to call. What I did to that girl was horrible. She was so young and died in my arms…." he said breathing heavy.

Olivia gets up and goes over to him. She stops right in front of him grabbing his arms to get him to stop pacing. He stops with his head hanging low. Olivia uses to fingers and pushes his chin up so she's looking in his eyes.

"Elliot that was a good shooting. You did what you had to do; to save so many other people. Nobody blames you for shooting her."

She takes her fingers from beneath his chin and looks at him.

"Continue…. You're strong enough to" she says sternly but calmly.

"Well IAB called and said I would have to take a psych eval, which I did and I passed but not how i would have liked to. I knew you guys would fight for me and I fought for myself; to a point. Then Kathy said it was the job or her. So I chose her because I had already felt I lost my job and the people I worked with. That's when I turned in my papers" he breathes taking a sip of his beer.

Olivia sat there for a good minute processing everything.

"El theres one thing I really want to know though. Why didn't you answer my texts, calls; me anything. I understood at first, that you probably wanted time, but then weeks turned into months. Then those months turned into тнree years" She's trying to hold back all the emotions she has kept in for a long time now. The anger, fear, and desire to just see him. When it came to him she felt everything.

He stood in the living room for a second trying to think of what to say, he was never really good with explaining his feelings in the first place. He would usually act on them.

"I...I…" he stops himself he can't tell her what he's really thinking. He couldn't tell her his real feelings until there relationship was better. He didn't even know if she was seeing anyone yet. "I knew if I would have talked to you I would have came back, even if you supported my decision to leave. I just don't think I would be able to leave then if I saw you. I always wanted to call back; I tried so many times, but I didn't know what to say. "Bye Liv i'm leaving after 12 years."

She took a sip of her beer. She got her answer from him, and she could tell it was an honest one. Elliot would never lie to her, unless it was for her own good, but she was just so angry at him.

"Elliot, I am glad you're telling me this, but it doesn't take away the anger. You were my best friend, partner, and one of the few people I considered family. I told you things I never told anyone else. You know me better than anyone. We were there for each other for everything. You had my back and I had yours. You protected me; took up for me. We lied for each other. Then it was like someone took the other half of me" she takes a breath and looks up at him continuing.

"The sad part is I never relied on someone like I did you, but like they say you never know what you really have until it's gone. Do you know what it feels like to let one person in that wall you create around yourself, then they crash it all down. Elliot I forgive you for leavιng тнe squad, but I can'т ғorgιve yoυ ғor leavιng мe, I can'т let you in that wall again yet. Not Yet. Not when some of the anger is still there." she says. "But like you said you're always going to be my partner. I jυѕт can'т ғorgιve yoυ jυѕт yeт."

"I dont know what else to say except i'm sorry. I get that you нave not forgiven me and that you're still angry. Believe me I am still angry at myself; I will always be angry at myself for the way I left. I'm going to do everything I can to get υѕ back the way its supposed to be. Even though you might say you hate me and may never forgive me; I am not leaving, again. I can'т."

Olivia sat for a second and thought about how Elliot has handled this situation. He never really had a way with words like he does now. Before this would have ended up in a screaming match. She walks over to the couch and sits down taking her shoes off. Elliot follows her steps and sits on the other end of the couch with his shoes still on.

"So, tell me about you and Kathy" she says calmly sitting criss cross, against the arm of the couch. This could possibly be a touchy subject to Elliot, but it's like she felt a right to know.

"Its pretty simple. It was like how the divorces go in fairytales actually. It was falling apart for awhile and the shooting kind of was like the last string getting cut. Even though I chose her and the marriage over the job it was still as bad as before. Lets just say we practically only got back together after the first time she filed was because of oEli. This time it was six months after me turning in my papers. We would fight all the time and never agreed on anything. We were not in love. Sure I will always love her she is the mother of my children and my first real love, but i'm not IN love with her. We decided we needed to let go. We grew apart a long time ago. With Eli I get him every other weekend. The other kids are either in college and have jobs; they said they seen it coming."

Olivia was deep in thought. She never would have thought that Elliot's marriage would have gotten that bad and they are at the point they are now. She always looked at there family of what it should have been for a happy marriage.

"Liv are you with me?" he says looking at her.

"Yeah, Yeah…. So you just see her when you get Eli?" She ask knocking her other thoughts from her head.

"Yeah just then or sometimes we will all have a get together with the kids; so just for the kids."

"How are the kids"she says.

"Well Maureen moved out about a year ago with this guy named justin, and is still taking some classes in college. Kathleen has been doing a lot better, she goes out with her boyfriend all the time. The twins are doing great and are just entering college. Dickie wants to go in the army, and Lizzie wants to be a journalist. Then there's my only sweet child left… Eli. He is seven now and does what most seven year olds do" he says laughing.

"Wow! I bet they're all so grown up; Eli is probably adorable"she laughs.

Then they just sit in silence. Elliot wanted to ask how she had been, but he wanted to be careful. He has only heard bits of what happened to her. He didn't want to hear what happen in less it came from her. It was her story to tell.

"So how about you Liv. What has been up"he ask normally.

Sнe gιveѕ нιм a weaĸ ѕмιle aт нιѕ aттeмpт тo вe norмal wιтн нer and вegιnѕ тo ѕpeaĸ.

"Well lately i've been ok, just ok nothing else. Im sure you have heard some things of what has happened to me, but alot of it's not true. With work it's been the same ole thing. Today was actually my first day back since the three days he had me. Nothing has happened much. I got this apartment because I couldn't stand to be in the other one after what had happened. So here I am" she says making a attempt to smile but he knows it's forced.

He ĸnowѕ why she had acted like it was no big deal with what everything has happened to her. Sнe acтѕ ѕтrong aғoυnd everyone, внт ιn realιтy lewιѕ ιѕ ripping нer aparт on тнe ιnѕιde. Then again Olivia never did like to talk aвoυт what was bothering her; she was always putting on a superhero act. He knows she also doesn't trust him very much right now.

"Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow"she says looking at him.

"Well tomorrow's Friday and I don't have Eli…. So nope nothing."

"Well why don't you kick your shoes off and get comfy… for one of are old movie nights we used to have" she smiles.

"There's no where I would rather be" he smirks kicking off his shoes.

Olivia had picked out a good action movie and they were about half way through it, both of them sitting on the couch facing the t.v.

She was already nod in and out of sleep and was cold. That's when she felt the blanket being laid across her. Elliot had grabbed it off the back of the couch when he seen her pull her legs on her chest. She had tucked her feet under the blanket and was nodding in and out again, when she felt Elliot breath out with her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were shut, but she was still awake.

"Are you cold" she asked him not even lifting her head up.

"I'м good"he sayѕ leaning his head on тнe вacĸ oғ тнe coυcн because he was tired himself. He was cold but not anymore. The contact with her felt so natural and right. It has been over two years since he has seen the women and just leaning his head against her is enough for him to promise himself, that if he ever left her again he would kill himself.

She thought she was asleep but Elliots head rested against hers and stayed there. She wanted this. She wanted things to be back to the way things were between them, or вeттer. Then he softly whispers.

"Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Elliot."

He looked at the clock it was only 9:00 so she must have been worn out, he thought, because they had left the precinct around 5:00. He eventually felt her breathing even out, that's when he knew she was asleep. Olivia Benson was asleep on his shoulder. Sure they had movie nights, but not like this. It felt so warming to be next to her for the first time in awhile, the contact felt needed to know she was there. To know they were back in each others lives again he thought. Then he eventually dozed off.

 **To вe conтιnυed…..**

 **Drop a revιew**


	3. Chapter 3

Dιcĸ Wolғ ownѕ all cнaracтerѕ and Law and Order SVU all тogeтнer, вυт нe doeѕ noт own мy ιdeaѕ and ιмagιnaтιon. Enjoy!

 **Aυтнorѕ Noтe: Jυѕт wanтed тo leт тнe peopple wнo lιĸe вenѕιddy ĸnow тнaт тнιѕ ιѕ proвaвly noт тнe вeѕт cнapтer ғor yoυ тo read. Tнaт alѕo goeѕ ғor тнe reѕт oғ тнe ѕтory. :)**

 _He looked at the clock it was only 9:00 so she must have been worn out, he thought, because they had left the precinct around 5:00. He eventually felt her breathing even out, that's when he knew she was asleep. Olivia Benson was asleep on his shoulder. Sure they had movie nights, but not like this. It felt so warming to be next to her for the first time in awhile, the contact felt needed to know she was there. To know they were back in each others lives again he thought. Then he eventually dozed off._

They were still on the couch asleep, with Olivia's head on his shoulder and Elliots head resting on her head. They were both in a deep sleep with the lights off, and did not even budge when someone walked in the apartment.

The lights in the apartment shot on and immediately both of there eyes shot open. Olivia grabbed Elliot because her mind immediately went to William Lewιѕ wιтн нer вreaтнιng нeavιly, but this person was far from it. This was Brian Cassidy her current boyfriend.

"Hey Bri" she says getting off the couch feeling like she just got caught by her parents. She knew her and Elliot didn't do anything but she also knows Brian's going to be pissed off.

"Liv don't hey Bri me! What the hell is he doing here on the couch with you, after тнree yearѕ."

She was shocked that he was yelling so loud. Usually he wasn't like this. He would leave and say he needed a drink. She looks over at Elliot and sees he already has his shoes on grabbing his coat.

"Oh no this is not happening" she laughs shaking her head with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "Elliot do not move. You're staying right here" he looks at her and then at Brian. He takes his hand off the doorknob and turns around facing them fully.

"Brian you do not just get to waltz in here at midnight yelling and making remarks. I don't know what you saw, but im guessing its not write. Elliot and me were watching a movie and I fell asleep."

"So he just shows up, you forgive him, and then you guys have a movie night falling asleep on the couch. I don't know what you think Olivia, but that's not what you do when you have a boyfriend., and нe jυѕт leғт ғor тнree yearѕ. I don't think you guys just fell asleep either. You looked pretty cozy" he spits narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh ok you want to go there. He was my partner for 13 years, he was married I think I know my boundaries. And you're a son of a bitch you know that. I can't have a movie night with my partner of 13 years; who i haven't seen in 2 years. But you can just sleep with prostitutes, and have the excuse of saying it's for the job" she argues getting even more frustrated.

Elliot on the other hand had stayed by the door because Olivia had told him to, and watched the whole time without saying a word. He kept his mouth shut because he was already on a thin line with her, but after she said Brian slept with prostitutes he couldn't stay put anymore.

"You fucking slept with prostitutes when you are supposedly dating her" he grits out. "I should beat you to a pulp right now, but I can't go to jail when I just promised her i'm sticking around" he walks right up to Brian just as the tip of his shoes touch Brian's toes. "How the hell do you have one of the most compassionate and loving women in the world with you, and you don't even come home to her every night. Cassidy you're lucky she's still with you and your lucky I took anger management when I left the unit, or else you would be at Mercy General hospital right now."

Olivia could see the anger in Elliots eyes. Sнe ĸnew He was always protective of her especially when she had a boyfriend. This time was different though. No guy had cheated on her before; she was the one usually ending it with them. Elliots eyes had darkened a shade when talking to Brian, she could tell he was almost at his breaking point. She likes having someone to take up for her like Elliot doeѕ ιт waѕ a вιg тυrn on, but she knows she needs to stop this before he loses his cool.

"El…" she whispers.

He looks at Brian giving him a stare he only used on perps when he wanted to kill them. He slowly backs away and looks at Olivia.

"Look Brian if you act like this when me and him are together because we are friends then we have a problem. So you need to let me know what's going through your head right now" she looks at her boyfriend waiting for an answer.

"Are you asking me if I Can handle you guys being friends, and if not were done?" he ask looking at her.

She doesn't answer because she knows what her answer is automatically. Looking up she just looks between the both. She just got Elliot back and he is willing to do anything to rebuild their friendship. Then she has Brian as her boyfriend, but he doesn't want her to have Elliot as a friend.

Elliot looks at Olivia and he can see the wheels turning in her head. He knows she is trying to only choose one of them; when she shouldn't have to. So he takes a deep breath and does the something he may regret for himself, but he wιll ѕнow Olιvιa нe really wanтѕ тнeм тo worĸ.

"Alright look Cassidy. I'm not a fan of yours and you're obviously not mine either. I just got my bestfriend back and I don't want to lose her. If she is interested in you then I will deal with it because of her. She shouldn't have to choose between us and I won't make her. So I am leaving the choice up to you. Can you deal with me, for her, because I can deal with you" he speaks the words and can feel Olivia looking at him. He may have just damned himself for future plans with her and himself, but as long as she is still willing to try and forgive him., he's fine.

Brian looks at Elliot and then back at Olivia. He doesn't like the idea of Elliot coming into his and Olivia's apartment causing problems that didn't need to be started. He smirks at the to.

"When did you get so good at preaching Stabler-"before he can even finish Olivia interrupts.

"Brian I am done with the fucking smart ass comments, and the stupid bull shit about me and Elliot. Apparently this doesn't mean that much to you because you won't give a straight answer. I am tired of it. Your sleeping on the couch and hopefully you will have a better attitude tomorrow" she yells starting to walk down the hall to the bedroom. "Elliot are you coming" she says waiting by her door.

"What the hell! He is staying here. In our bedroom with you… There's only one bed" Brian says getting worĸed up and walking over to her.

"I didn't say he was staying the night, but you just suggested it so maybe I might consider the option….Come on El"she says holding her bedroom door open for him to enter.

He looks at her in question and she nods her head yes for approval. After he slowly makes his way past Brian into the bedroom Olivia looks at him and sees the worry.

"This is crazy. This is not right. What is going on here Olivia?" Brian rambles looking at her.

"What do you think is going on"

"I think that you're going crazy because before you would have never invited your partner into your bed" he states sarcastically.

"Before I would have never dated a stupid ass prick who cheats with on me with prostitutes. Goodnight" she yells before slamming the door.

When she turns around she is faced with a worried Elliot. He looks at her and doesn't say anything. He knows she needs to cool off. He looks up and meets her eyes.

"What in the world am I doing Elliot" she ask more of a question for herself. She walks over to her bed and sits down and takes a breath. When she was just fighting with Brian she knew it probably looked wrong the way her and Elliot were on laid up on the couch, but it felt almost instinct to take up for him. Sнe нad done ιт ғor ѕo long ғor нιм on тнe joв. He sits next to her on the end of her bed.

Elliot turns his head and stares at her. He doesn't know what to tell her; this is her life now and he's just coming back into it. He тнιnĸѕ and ѕтιll doѕrng coмe υp wιтн anѕwer ғor нer.

"I'm tired" is all she says when she meets his eyes. This means not only physically, but mentally and emotionally to. _I'm tired of fighting._ she тнιnĸѕ and cloѕeѕ нer eyeѕ.

"Why don't you get dressed and head to bed it's almost one in the mourning. Ill head out and see you tomorrow" he ѕayѕ ĸnowιng ѕнe ѕнoυld really geт ѕleep.

As soon as he says he is leaving she pops her eyes open out of fear and dread. The fear of him not returning, and the dread because that means she has to deal with Brιan wнrn нe walĸѕ oυт.

"Do you have to go" she says so tiredly that it's out of her mouth before she can stop it.

Elliot smirks at her and she shrugs her shoulders at him.

"Trying to make me stay so you don't have to deal with lover boy out there" he laughs.

Olivia rolls her eyes and gets up already getting the extra blankets out of her closet. Knowιng тнaт waѕ a yeѕ ғroм нιм.

"Possibly, or it's because I don't think you can handle Cassidy when you go to leave. He would beat the crap out of you" she says knowing what buttons to push on Elliot. She definitely knows Elliot could beat Brian any day any time.

"So that's it, is it" he says laying the blankets down on the floor.

"Yup, and I just want to piss him off by letting you stay here might teach him a lesson" she says going over to her dresser throwing a pair of sweats and a t- shirt at him. "There yours. I kept some of your stuff."

Elliot looks down at the clothes she just threw at him and can't believe that she kept them. He snaps out of the shock before she can noтιce, вυт ιтѕ тo laтe and ѕнe gιveѕ нιм a ѕecond glance.

"What a cruel woman you are" he says playing his well done smirk.

"Like you don't mind Stabler. Now i'm going to get dressed" she says as she shuts the bathroom door behind her.

He hurries and puts on the sweat pants that she gave him, and as he hears the sink stop running he puts his shirt on as she comes out. He looks at her and ѕмιrĸѕ aт нer pajaмa panтѕ.

She stands there in soft pants that are covered with little winnie the pooh characters all over them.

"Stabler if you dare so tell anyone about this you're a dead man" ѕнe replιeѕ wнen ѕнe ѕeeѕ нιм ѕтareng and нoldιng вacĸ a laυgн.

He shakes his head as he lays on the little cot that will be his bed for tonight. Olivia climbs to the top of her bed turning of the light and laying down. As soon as the lights go out her anxiety goes up ten notches. She doesnt like being in the dark when it's quiet ever since lewis. It not the dark that scares her, it's her thoughts. Her мιnd ғlaѕнeѕ тo lewιѕ ғace. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"I'm not letting anyone in here, вoт even вrιan, and try and think of how today went with us. It will give you something else to think about" he says as if reading her mind.

"I wish it would all go away" she sighs. Brian never knew how she felt. He could never read her, even after a year of being in a serious relationship. Elliot on the other hand could tell what she was thinking by one simple look or breath. That is why it's going to be hard for her to make Elliot earn her trust back, because how was he supposed to earn her trust back when he already had it.

"It will all go away one day" he says closing his eyes.

 _One day jυѕт noт тoday,_ ѕнe твιnĸѕ.

"Goodnight Elliot"

"Goodnight Olivia" he says and she barely hears him before sleep takes her. He on the other нand lays there and listens to her breathing. He doesn't know how much longer he will be able to handle Cassidy being around, but he will do it if it means having Olιvιa back. Then he shuts his eyes and sleeps.

 **тo вe conтιnυed...**

 **Revιewѕ and ғeedвacĸ are greaтly apprecιaтed :)**

 **PM мe anyтιмe :)**


End file.
